Moments In Time
by Kasuhisa
Summary: A first for an anime fiction. Sesshomaru's last moments with his father, and meeting his little brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Moments In Time **

He scratched his forehead in annoyance. This had not gone as well as he had hoped, and now his father was gone. _'This is ridiculous.'_ If only his father had listened to him. Fuming silently to himself, he turned and walked away from the hilltop he had shared with his father only moments before. The moon shone brightly, but it wasn't a soothing light, but one filled with incredible evil that filled the air with contempt.

Sighing, he sat down on a rock that seemed to be misplaced among the fields of grass, snow and dirt. Deep in his heart he knew he would never see his father again. His injuries were too severe. But rather then allow himself time to heal; he had instead gone racing to '_her_' side. Closing his eyes, he sat there and pondered what he would do without his father. Rather his father's guidance. Shaking his head with anger, he despised the woman who stole his father's heart. He despised the unborn child as well. He knew he shouldn't, but he did.

Innocent, that was what the child was. Even unborn, he or she was without any doubt, innocent. Growling, he shoved himself to his feet and retraced his steps to the hill top. Looking down, he stared at the blood stained snow. Kneeling down on one knee, he scooped a handful into his hands and continued to stare at it, as though it would become his father.

Taking a deep breath, he threw the stained snow back onto the ground, and glanced in the direction his father had gone. Above the tree line, orange filled the sky. Gasping, he stood racing towards it. Sniffing the air, he immediately detected fire, and blood. Growling with rage, he ran, without even knowing he had changed his form into a frenzied dog. His jaws snapped as he heard his father's howl of rage fill the night.

As he ran, his last conversation with his father raced through his mind in a rush of frantic and frustrated images.

"_Are you going, father?" He had asked. His father stood with his back to him._

"_Are you going to stop me, Sesshomaru?" His father said above a whisper._

_There was a moment's pause, as he regarded his father. "I'm not going to stop you." Taking a deep breath he continued. "However, before that I would like the fangs, Sou'unga and Tessaiga, to be handed to me."_

_His father lowered his head looking at his feet. "If I say I won't give them to you… would you kill your own father?" A small faint smile danced on his face. "Do you desire power that much?" His father looked over his shoulder slightly. "Why do you seek power?"_

"_I must travel the path of conquest. Power is necessary in order to walk that path."_

_His father's eyes narrowed. "Conquest, huh?" His father lifted his face to the moon. "Sesshomaru, is there something you want to protect?"_

_Sesshomaru frowned. "I have no need…to pursue such an endeavor." He flicked his right hand out. _

_The air swirled around them, the cool night air swarming around his father. As he watched, his father transformed and growled. Glancing once at his son, he dashed off towards the village where 'Izayoi' lived. He had smelled her blood, her time was close. The child's time was close. _

_Sesshomaru watched his father race off and he lifted his nose to the wind and sniffed. Blood. Curling his lip, he smelled 'her' in the air, the same scent that lingered on his father whenever he returned from seeing her._

Sesshomaru jumped onto the outcropping of rock and silently watched the burning village. His keen sight immediately caught sight of his father, and his jaws opened slightly. Had he been in his usual form, it would have been a gasp, but because he was in dog form, it came out as a snarl. Snapping his jaws shut, he returned to his usual tall figure. Much like his own father, but his long silver hair hung down his back rather then in the top knot his father wore. Golden eyes watched as his father battled, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a human female run to the forests edge, below him. A small babe was clutched to her chest, and Sesshomaru winced.

The babe was crying, and it hurt his sensitive ears. Lifting his eyes once more, he watched his father battle fire, and humans, and he cursed. Looking down once again, he caught _'her'_ whispered words calling out for _'his'_ father.

Was this Izayoi? Furrowing his brows, he sniffed the air. She smelled of his father. In her arms must be his hanyo sibling. Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru heard cries of rage and pain fill the air and he winced. His father was dying. _'Why protect them? Why miss them?' _He frowned. _'Why love them?' _Taking a deep breath, he had a choice. Either assist his father, even though his father had never allowed for it. Or assist the woman his father loved.

Voices rose, closer to Izayoi, and his eyes snapped open glancing down at the approaching torches that searched out Izayoi and the hanyo child. Against his better judgment, his father's words came rushing back to him. _'Sesshomaru, do you have something to protect?' _Curling his lip in frustration, he jumped into the air, landing between Izayoi and the men who hunted her. The distance was great between them, and he proceeded towards the _'human'_ woman and child as her retreating steps came to his keen hearing. He could kill her. But if his father lived, which Sesshomaru doubted, the disappointment in his father's eyes would be too much.

His father loved this human, loved the child as well. Perhaps…Growling, Sesshomaru broke into a run. Human men had this woman surrounded. Catching sight of her, on her knees crying openly, but silently, she rocked the small child in her arms, trying to sooth the babe's frantic and frightened screams.

She didn't notice him approach. Standing over her, he watched a moment. Smirking, he saw silver hair, and _'ears?'_ Taken aback, Sesshomaru hissed. "Get up."

Izayoi gasped surprised, stumbling over her feet as she stood. Spinning around startled, she stared at him in surprise. The babe even stopped its howling, and golden eyes opened curiously. They locked onto Sesshomaru's and this caused the elder to frown in annoyance. The annoyance deepened when the babe cooed. _'Cooed?' _He snorted.

"Come." Sesshomaru turned, not waiting to see if she followed. It was a moment before he heard her steps, and he allowed a small smile of satisfaction as she followed him, trustingly.

"Wh-who are you?" She whispered fearfully.

"_His_ son." He retorted.

She didn't have to be told whose son, she knew immediately. He had spoken about another son. Looking at the almost grown yokai in front of her, she saw the likeness. Same silver hair, same tapered ears, similar marks donning the face. Golden eyes. She allowed herself a smile, and followed without question. As Izayoi looked at the yokai who lead her away from the only home she had ever known, she saw coldness, and something else that was barely distinguishable on his features. The woman couldn't put what it was to mind as she stared at him.

He was tall, not as tall as her husband, but he towered over her none the less. His features were flawless, elegant almost. He had a small perfect nose, and on either side, he donned two burgundy stripes running from his ears to his cheek bones. Much like her husbands, but his were lavender and he only had one per cheek, where his son held two. Two golden eyes stared straight ahead, and if she didn't know better she would have sworn they were her husband's eyes. Her brows creased as she glanced at the crescent moon that donned this yokai's forehead. It was the color of her husband's stripes, and seemed to almost glow in the moon light.

"What is your name?" She whispered.

The yokai stopped, his head turning slightly. "Is there importance of knowing my name?"

She held out the child to show him the babe. "Your father named the baby Inuyasha."

Taken aback, however keeping his cold façade on his face, he frowned. Named after his father? Lifting his eyes from the hanyo, he looked at her hard. "Sesshomaru." He began walking again, but didn't hear her following. Annoyance filled him, as he turned around seeing her standing there confused.

"My name." He hissed. "Is Sesshomaru." She appeared stunned, but nodded and quickly cuddled the baby in the red fur that rested around her shoulders.

He had recognized it. It was his father's. Curling his lip, he waited. She seemed to sense his frustration and quickly ran to his side. "Where are we going?"

He pondered that, and began walking again. How easy would it be for him to lead her to yokai infested plains? If his father survived he wouldn't know, would he? Shaking his head clear of those thoughts, Sesshomaru turned his head to peer at the woman. "A place where you can live in peace and raise that hanyo."

"H-hanyo?" She mumbled confused.

Snorting he quickened his pace. "Half breed." Without another word, he led her through the night, and she was quickly growing tired, and her steps were getting sloppy. A few times, Sesshomaru had to stop and wait for her to pick herself up and run to catch up to him. Her lips were blue and her teeth chattered, causing him to grind his own teeth in frustration. _'Humans are so weak.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

He looked up at the moon and stared at the blackness of it. It was a lunar eclipse but the faint outline of it could be seen. Frowning, he gritted his teeth at the small whimpers and cries that the hanyou made. Turning around sharply, he startled Izayoi at the suddenness of his movement and smirked at her.

"Silence that pup up!" He hissed.

Her mouth fell open in surprise. "He is cold, hungry and frightened. How dare you." She snapped.

Sesshoumaru stopped in surprise of his own. Did she just reprimand him? He felt the frown deepen on his forehead, and he spun around. "You are on your own." He snarled, and began walking away. Quickly jumping into the trees, he left Izayoi standing there in shock and fear.

"Wait!" She cried, holding her hand outstretched towards him.

Crouched low on his branch, he glanced over his shoulder.

"Please. I have no idea where we are. Please don't leave us." She whispered, tears filling her eyes.

He bit back a loud growl, and sniffed in irritation. "What makes you think I care what happens to you human?"

She looked down, and cradled the baby in her arms. Her mind scrambled for some reason why he had helped her in the first place, some reason why he led her to safety. This youkai was far different then her husband. This Sesshoumaru was cold, relentless and uncaring. Was he really the son of her husband? Or was this a trap and this youkai was leading her into danger? Looking up, then gasping stepping back a step seeing his eyes right in front of her she yelped in surprise.

He peered at her closely, sniffing the fear and uncertainty through her tears. Sesshoumaru smirked when she lifted her gaze and met his eyes, jumping back. "Stupid human." He muttered. Turning away, he began walking again. He didn't hear her following and he grunted turning around slowly. "Are you coming?"

She swallowed and held the pup closer to her and shivered. "I…where are we going?" She whispered.

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Follow, or don't. I care not." He turned away, and continued down the path. He heard her startled gasp and her feet racing after him and he inwardly nodded in satisfaction.

"Where are you taking us?" She whispered fearfully.

"Is your memory so short that you don't remember?" Sesshoumaru growled.

She shook her head. "You said where I can raise my son. Is that really where you are taking us?"

Sesshoumaru felt his forehead crease in anger. "I am doing this for my father, human. Not for you or that hanyou. Know this, I despise humans, and one day I will take the life of that hanyou!"

She stopped instantly, gasping. Izayoi clutched Inuyasha closer to her, and remained motionless. "I will never allow it."

Sesshoumaru stopped and glared at her. "What makes you think you can stop me?"

"If protecting my son from danger, results in my death, then I will gladly accept that. You will not lay a finger on my son." She hissed.

Smirking, Sesshoumaru descended on her instantly. Grabbing her up by her shoulders and holding her off the ground, he snarled. "Is that right?"

She struggled and kicked trying desperately to free herself from this youkai's strong grip. Tears filled her eyes and she cried out. "Let me go! Let me go!" The baby in her arms felt the distress and began crying a new, his wails filling the air.

Wincing, Sesshoumaru looked down at the crying infant, and frowned. Placing her back on her feet, he stared at the crying baby. The baby's golden eyes opened and tears filled them making them seem a dark amber color. Sesshoumaru snorted. "Inuyasha? Huh." He whispered. Lowering his hand, he touched the face, seemingly unaware of what he was doing.

Izayoi was frozen in fear when he reached down to touch her son, and she saw something flicker in the youkai's eyes as he softly whispered her son's name. Looking down at his clawed hand, she watched as he caressed the baby's face.

The baby's eyes widened, and glanced up, his cries stopping instantly. A tiny hand reached up and gripped the larger youkai's finger, and Sesshoumaru stilled his hand instantly. '_So this is life?_' He thought to himself. Inuyasha cooed, and Sesshoumaru raised his brows startled.

Growling, he pulled his hand away, startling the baby as well as himself. Turning away, he growled for Izayoi to follow. Confused, Sesshoumaru pushed everything out of his mind. He had felt Izayoi's chilled body in his hands when he had picked her up, and had noticed how cold the baby's hands were, and he sighed. Reaching his hand to the pelt over his shoulder, he unwrapped it and stopped walking.

Izayoi stopped as well and stared at him. He was approaching her again. Sesshoumaru stopped and lifted his hands and wrapped his pelt around her shoulders. "Don't get your stench on it." He snarled turning away again.

Lowering his head, he pondered why he had felt the need to give her warmth. Perhaps it was his father's last words to him. '_Sesshoumaru, do you have something you want to protect?_' The words flooded his mind, and he growled low in his throat trying to shove them out. His father was dead. He knew it the moment the palace had fallen. Felt it when his father used the last of his strength, when the flames licked at his flesh. Then fell into unconsciousness. Sesshoumaru had felt the slowing heart beat dim then die. He shuddered.

'_Something to protect?_' He thought silently. Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder and sighed. Turning back to face forward he gritted his teeth in annoyance '_Why am I protecting her?_' Frowning, he added another thought. '_Am I protecting her?_'

Hearing her struggling steps behind him, and he slowed his gait slightly. The hanyou had stopped crying, and he sighed in relief. His mind trailed past his father's image, to the baby held tightly in Izayoi's arms. '_Inuyasha?_' He thought. The tiny baby had gripped his finger tightly, asking him for something. '_But what? Why?_' Keeping his head forward, he pondered this child. Inuyasha would grow up being neither accepted by humans, for them being fearful of the youkai kind, but he would also not be accepted by youkai either.

Taking a deep breath, this pup would live in a world of hate, misunderstandings, and contempt. Sesshoumaru jerked at that last thought. '_Contempt?_' That was exactly what he was doing. Snarling under his breath, he shifted his gaze to the side seeing Izayoi out of the corner of his eye.

Her skin was red from the weather, and the small baby's lips were blue. Turning his head fully now, he stopped walking. Izayoi lifted her gaze, shivering. "Is…is something wrong?" She glanced around them fearfully.

Shaking his head, he lifted his eyes to the dark sky, and then looked back down at her. "We'll stop; do you know how to start a fire?"

She nodded.

"Go gather some wood then."

She frowned. "What?" She was a princess, and he expected her to gather wood with a newborn?

"I'll watch the hanyou."

"I think not!" She snapped. "If I am not mistaken, you threatened his life!"

He clenched his teeth. "The cold does not bother me human. If you wish to be warm, and keep your child warm, then you will gather wood. If you don't then I will just continue on."

Sesshoumaru saw her fighting with herself over that.

"I will not harm him." Sesshoumaru whispered, turning away. '_Why did I just say that?_'

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he recoiled in shock. Izayoi wrapped her baby tightly, and then looked at Sesshoumaru with fear in her eyes. She had heard his whispered words, and had taken a deep breath.

Holding Inuyasha out to him, she waited for him to take her baby. Sesshoumaru stilled and looked down at her curiously.

"What? Do you expect me to lay him on the cold snow so he gets chilled? I think not, I will gather wood for a fire, and you will hold the baby." She sneered. Placing the baby against Sesshoumaru's chest, she used one hand to grab the youkai lords and placed the arm under her son. Once she was satisfied that Sesshoumaru held her son properly so he wouldn't fall, she strolled away, stooping down to pick up branches from the edge of the path.

Sesshoumaru blinked, and then shifted his gaze down to the extremely tiny pup in his arms. Bright golden eyes blinked back at him, and the baby wriggled in his arms. Frowning, Sesshoumaru tightened his arms around the small hanyou, and he felt the corners of his lips curve upward slightly.

Inuyasha cooed, his little fists opening and closing, waving around excitedly. Even though the small child was cold, he seemed to not care. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and pulled the pup closer to his chest, and wrapped his hakama sleeves around Inuyasha.

'_What am I doing?_' He scolded himself. Try as he might, he couldn't tear his gaze from the infants in his arms. The baby seemed to giggle then, catching a stray strand of hair that flew over Sesshoumaru's shoulder and into the baby's face. Frowning, Sesshoumaru watched the little baby stuff the hair into his mouth, and he snorted. '_Sure, slobber all over my hair._' Shaking his head, he lifted his gaze watching Izayoi place the wood down and started placing them to start a fire.

Sesshoumaru felt a yank on his hair and he winced, looking down. Sighing, he pulled his hair out of the baby's mouth, noticing more of it was being stuffed inside. "Stop that." He scolded. The baby cooed again. "That too." Sesshoumaru groaned.

Inuyasha ignored him, quite enthralled with the silver hair that flew around him like a sheet. Giggling again, he reached up grasping more strands into his hands, and pulled them down towards him.

Sighing again, Sesshoumaru growled. "Hurry up human. I think the hanyou is hungry." Wrinkling his nose, he found Inuyasha quite strong for being a newborn. "Stop pulling my hair, pup." He snorted.

Izayoi looked up from blowing on the fire. "Move your hair out of his way then, Sesshoumaru."

Looking up he felt his brows crease slightly, but did as she said, and pulled his hair back over his shoulder. Gazing down at the baby, he smirked at the small mouth that seemed to pout at this action.

Noticing the fire catching nicely, Sesshoumaru walked over to Izayoi and held the infant out to her. She grinned mischievously. "Hold him for awhile. It seems to quiet your temper."

Sesshoumaru growled. "I have no temper."

She nodded. "Sure." Rolling her eyes, she pushed the baby back into his arms, and turned her back smirking to herself. She placed her hands in her lap, scooting closer to the fire. Looking down she whispered softly as Sesshoumaru knelt down beside the fire, holding the baby in his grasp tightly again. "Your father used to talk about you a lot."

Sesshoumaru glanced up surprised. "Huh." He huffed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Just a note to all readers: The first chapter written in italics was taken directly from the movie 3 Swords of World Conquest. The rest is my own, my ideas of what happened later, but not in the movie at all. Sesshoumaru may hate his brother and scorn the human kind, but something in his past must have triggered this right? I do not own any of the characters or what happens to them, I just race along with the rest of the world on great ideas that the artist created. Sigh…what a great concept this lady came up with. No one really knows what happened to Sesshoumaru after his father departed to Izayoi's side. So I took the opportunity to play along with this. Now that my spiel is over, enjoy the chapter._

**Chapter Three: Father**

Sesshoumaru felt a small pang in his chest when the human woman mentioned his father. Looking into his arms, the hanyou was squirming around, trying to catch a stray piece of hair that kept flying in front of the tiny face. Lifting his gaze to Izayoi, he frowned.

"What did my father tell you?" Sesshoumaru asked. He was curious, but he didn't want to sound curious. The youkai prided himself in being cold and distant on the outside, despite the fact that many emotions raced through him.

Izayoi sighed, and felt a tear fall onto her cheek. "He was proud of you. I wish…" She broke off her speech with a choke. Fresh tears fell onto her face, and she turned away.

Sesshoumaru smelt the salty tears and he frowned. '_Why is she crying?_' Looking at her, he was uncertain as to what to do. Shrugging, he looked back down to the infant in his arms. Inuyasha had finally caught a piece of his hair, and was waving it around staring at it. The way it shimmered in the light when he held it in one spot, then shimmered differently in another spot. Feeling uncomfortable, Sesshoumaru lifted his head again, when he heard Izayoi try to restrain her tears. '_Definitely a lady._' He mused. With the woman hiding her tears and holding in her grief stricken sobs, Sesshoumaru wondered what it was about her that had intrigued his father so much that he had actually lost his heart and now his life.

Izayoi brushed her tears away, feeling the youkai's gaze on her. Blushing embarrassed she took a deep calming breath. She needed to be strong for her son. Glancing over her shoulder she met the golden eyes of Sesshoumaru and she felt the tears well up again seeing her husband's eyes and that same look of confusion. Turning away, she mentally scolded herself. Sesshoumaru was no where near her husband. This young youkai hated the human kind and held no sympathy or love for anything it seemed.

However what she had witnessed earlier and now with him holding Inuyasha she wondered if it was all a façade with him. Frowning, she wiped the tears away angrily. He had threatened her son's life, but yet right now he held the baby gently.

Sesshoumaru felt his frown deepen, and he looked down once again in his arms. Inuyasha still held his hair, but was now looking up at him with full trust and innocence. The baby cooed and startled Sesshoumaru at the sudden sound. "What?" He asked the infant.

A yawn was his answer, and he snorted. He already saw the traces of where the pups milk teeth would come through and he shook his head. '_So the pup has inherited more from my father then just the eyes_.' Turning back to Izayoi he also saw a brief bit of her in the pup, not much but a little. He had her tiny mouth, and her little nose. Inuyasha's facial structure was definitely his father's, and the hair was a given.

Peering back at the pup, Sesshoumaru pulled the blanket down a little, revealing the puppy ears, and he felt a smile pull at the corners of his lips. Lifting his fingers, he traced the small lobes and found they were soft. In response to his touching the ears, they twitched, and then turned slightly flopping down to lay flat against his head. Chuckling, Sesshoumaru blinked at his amusement in how the ears moved to his touching. They twitched again, and moved forward in response to his chuckle, and the baby cooed again.

"Not human's ears or youkai ears, but that of my father's true form." Sesshoumaru muttered to himself. "Strange."

"What is?" Izayoi turned around still rubbing her eyes, but her tears were gone.

"The pup's ears." Sesshoumaru muttered absently.

Izayoi leaned over, looking for something wrong with them. "What's wrong with them?"

Sesshoumaru lifted his gaze and stared at her. "Look at them, they are not human or youkai. This small difference will be his undoing. With youkai ears he could have hidden them, so he would not be noticed as that much different. He will be scorned and teased, not accepted by either human or youkai. Does this not concern you?"

"He will have his mother's love. To me how other's perceive him is of no matter, as long as he learns that love will heal all hurts."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Love? This cannot heal everything, lady. It was my father's undoing."

Izayoi stared at him in shock. The hurt that rippled through her at his harsh words, caused tears to well up in her eyes again. Angrily she stood up and walked away. "What would you know of love?" She hissed.

Sesshoumaru remained silent. Did he know love? Shaking his head he looked back down at his half brother. Love? He didn't know the word, or what it meant. He didn't care. Did he? Shaking his head again, he closed his eyes. He did know love, the love his father gave him when he was a pup. Opening his eyes slowly, peering at the child in his arms, this child would grow without the love he had, would grow up without the protective presence of their father. Inuyasha would grow up without their father's guidance, and discipline.

Love. Sesshoumaru had felt love, but that had been crushed along with the building his father had died in. The hurt, abandoned feeling that coursed through his blood now only seemed to tighten its grip on the heart he never knew he had. Shuddering at the stinging in his eyes, Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and growled deep in his chest. Inuyasha jumped at the small sound, and glanced at where the sound had come from. The tiny ears twitched towards the sound and the pup whimpered.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes wider and stared at the small baby. Tightening his arms around the child, he felt his brows furrow. '_Growing up in a human village will not help him in life_.' Sesshoumaru thought silently. '_He will need training, and guidance, but without father, who will do this?_' Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru glanced over at Izayoi who stood with her back to him, arms crossed in anger. Smirking, he wondered if she was strong enough to ease the boy's later tears and heal his hurts.

Was he bound to this child now that his father was no longer there? Would he have to be a part of Inuyasha's life, despite his wanting to refuse it? This child would grow up being jealous of his youkai brother, Sesshoumaru knew that. However the tables were turned, as Sesshoumaru remembered the loss of his own mother. Sighing, he glanced once more at Inuyasha who had a small frown on his forehead still looking for that sound that had come from his chest.

Smiling slightly, Sesshoumaru allowed another growl to enter his chest to see what the pup would do, and Inuyasha's ears twitched again towards the sound. The frown deepened on the child's forehead and Sesshoumaru chuckled.

Izayoi smiled to herself, as she heard yet another laugh escape the youkai behind her. Perhaps he wasn't so different from his father as she had first thought. This one only needed a slight push in order for him to be released from the coldness he engulfed himself in. Maybe Inuyasha could find a way to ease this teen's fears and coldness.

Inuyasha gripped the hair and held onto it tightly, looking around him curiously at the sounds that came from the one holding him. It looked to Sesshoumaru that Inuyasha held the hair hoping it would protect him from anything that might jump out and get him. Feeling a frown crease his forehead, Sesshoumaru found that Inuyasha was too young to feel uneasy. "Are you afraid, little one?" Sesshoumaru whispered so softly, that only Inuyasha would hear his words.

The baby stilled at the deep voice and peered up into deep golden eyes. The little hands gripped the hair tighter.

Sesshoumaru sighed. How could one so young feel fear so early in life? Emotions rippled through the air emanating from the baby, and filled the night. Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru once again turned his gaze to Izayoi. She was definitely a fiery woman for a human. Strong, and witty. Frowning, Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to her.

"Take the pup, I will get some food." He muttered.

Izayoi raised a single brow, but took Inuyasha and nodded.

Drawing his mouth in a thin line, Sesshoumaru darted into the woods quickly in search of food.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The InuYoukai**

There had been no complaint from Izaoi as she ate her dinner. She had devoured it as if she hadn't eaten in over a week. The small hanyou pup had fallen asleep before she had finished, and now was curled up in his fur pelt he had given to the human woman to keep warm. Izaoi was now sleeping, also curled up in his fur, and he frowned, as he sat hunched on all fours watching them.

Sitting back on his heels, Sesshoumaru sighed. His pelt would need a good washing after he dumped them off near a human village. Their stench would hopefully come out. Standing up, the youkai moved away from the fire and crossed his arms in annoyance. Why did he insist on helping them? What relation were those two insignificant people to him? True the pup was his half brother, but why protect the woman? Was it because his father loved her enough to die for her?

That thought brought a scowl to his face, and he looked over his shoulder at her. Tilting his head to the side, he stared at her wondering what it was about her that caused his father, a great daiyoukai, to fall in love with her. Shaking his head, he turned back to the trees and glared at them.

Lowering his head slightly, he still didn't feel the full impact of his father's death. Silently he didn't want to believe it. Would his father have died for him? He wondered. Sesshoumaru was now alone in the world. Before, even though he traveled by himself on most occasions, there was always that lingering thought in the back of his head that he could seek out his father for company or advice when needed. It was a rarity that he would ever seek out his father but knowing he was there, was always a comfort. Now his father was dead. What was he to do?

Their parting words had been ones filled with greed, well his were. His father was calm, as he always was, but Sesshoumaru remembered the anger in his father's words when the younger youkai mentioned power and conquest. Closing his eyes, he wondered if he could have ever have brought himself to kill his own father. Did he desire power so much, with his overwhelming need for the swords, to actually bring him cause to raise a hand to his own flesh and blood?

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru didn't know. True, he had thought about defeating his father in battle, but would he actually be able to kill him? He would never know. His father was dead. Lifting his head to the sky, Sesshoumaru felt his eyes sting from the wind. They were watering, and he growled softly. '_Do you have something to protect?_' Those were his father's words to him before he had left. Feeling defeated, Sesshoumaru turned and stared once again at his fur housing two mortals. Was his brother indeed a mortal?

Frowning, Sesshoumaru took a step in their direction, but froze when a soft coo reached his ears. '_The hanyou is awake?_' He silently thought. Frowning deeper, Sesshoumaru walked over to them, and stared down at the small pup whose eyes were wide. Little fists clenched and unclenched. Then those golden orbs locked on his and they grew wider, if that were possible.

The eyes brightened at a familiar face in his short life and Inuyasha cooed louder.

Sesshoumaru knelt beside his half brother and shook his head. "Stop that!" He whispered. "You will wake your mother."

Inuyasha stilled immediately at the hushed words and then reached out his little hands towards him. Sesshoumaru flinched at the silent plea to be held. Scowling, he brushed a finger across Inuyasha's face, and tweaked the small ears. They twitched out of the way, and Inuyasha's eyes grew teary.

"Tender are they?" Sesshoumaru smirked. Sighing, and against his better judgment, the youkai picked up his brother, and folded him into his hakama. Walking away from the sleeping woman, Sesshoumaru faced the trees once again. "You are going to be a nuisance, do you realize that?"

Inuyasha blinked, locking his eyes with Sesshoumaru's. The golden eyes moved away from his and locked onto a strand of his hair as it flew into the tiny pup's face. Sesshoumaru snorted in disgust. "Not this time. I do not wish to have to bathe in this cold weather to clean off your slobber. Thank you." The youkai snatched his hair away quickly before Inuyasha's tiny fingers could grab it.

Inuyasha whimpered, and his lower lip pouted.

Rolling his eyes, Sesshoumaru watched the eyes tear again, and he felt his eyes widen in surprise. "You would cry? How unbecoming. Youkai don't cry, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru sneered.

Inuyasha stilled immediately at those words, and the golden orbs slid over to meet his once again. "You are breed from a powerful inuyoukai, but also from a weak human. Do you know who I am to you?"

The small pup frowned seemingly trying to understand the soft words.

"I am nothing to you." Sesshoumaru smirked. "I do not care if you live or die, nor do I care about your mother. The only reason for my doing this is because of my father." His words filled with disgust. He was disgusted with himself. Startled, Sesshoumaru frowned and locked his eyes with Inuyasha's. Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru sighed again. "Listen to me. I am talking with a weak hanyou as if you would understand what I'm saying. Hnn. Am I fooling myself?" He asked the boy.

Inuyasha shifted and blinked confused.

"Know this Inuyasha, after this night you will never see me again. I do not need you, nor will you know I even exist. Damn pup. I'm not making any sense to anyone. Not even to myself." Sesshoumaru sighed, and tucked the folds on his hakama closer around the tiny pup in his arms. "This is father's job, not mine. Why did he have to die? It's your fault you know." Inuyasha's lips quavered slightly. Whimpering softly, Inuyasha curled up closer to Sesshoumaru's warm chest.

Blinking, Sesshoumaru stared at the small hanyou confused. "Are you cold?" He whispered. Frowning, Sesshoumaru lifted his arms slightly, and tucked Inuyasha closer to his chin. Softly, he growled in his throat, and felt Inuyasha still at the sound. The small pup's breathing calmed, and Inuyasha's ice-cold hands touched his throat curiously. "You are cold." Sesshoumaru whispered.

A gasp from behind him caused Sesshoumaru to turn around and stare at the woman who had woken to find her child missing. Her eyes found his, and then trailed to the small pup in his arms. Izaoi's mouth dropped open. She stood up and wrapped his fur around her shoulders and walked over to him.

Sesshoumaru remained frozen in place as she stopped before him, staring at her son in his arms. "Did he wake up?" She whispered, seeing Inuyasha's tiny body curled up comfortably in the youkai's arms. She noticed a small hand on Sesshoumaru's throat, and her mouth turned downward.

Sesshoumaru nodded, his soft growling continuing. Stopping his soft animal noise, he lowered the hanyou and handed Inuyasha to her. Turning away, Sesshoumaru wondered what had possessed him to do the exact same thing his father did when he had been a pup. He remembered it had comforted him, and eased all fears and worries. Why would he care if Inuyasha's fears were silenced?

Shaking his head, he jumped into the trees and left Izaoi standing there, holding her child tightly. She walked back to the fire and wondered if the son of her husband would return. Izaoi had no idea where she was, and was suddenly afraid. What if there were demons here who wished harm upon humans.

When she had met Inutaisho, he had been cold and angry. However something in his eyes made her doubt his evil intent upon her. His words had been filled with hate and disgust, even contempt, but somehow, she knew that it was all a façade with him. Perhaps it was the same with his son.

Seeing Sesshoumaru with Inuyasha was touching to say the least. Sadly, she curled up on the fur pelt once again, holding Inuyasha to her heart, crying softly in the darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru cursed to himself. He sat in the tree overlooking the small camp, and still didn't understand why he just didn't leave them. All he wanted was to seek power. Not sit here watching over two mortals. Turning away from the camp, he stared out over the snow-covered lands, wondering why he was protecting them. Sitting up scowling, once again thinking back to his father, Sesshoumaru jumped out of the trees and entered the camp. Now he was angry. So far, his thoughts either lingered to his father, or they would drift over to that damn pup and his mother.

She had cried after he had left the camp, it hadn't been hard to hear. Even despite her attempts at keeping them hushed. Standing over her once again, watching her sleep, again his mind wandered to his father and what had caused him to fall in love with her. Love was a weakness. Obviously it was, seeing as his father had died protecting her and the pup.

Shaking his head furiously, Sesshoumaru stared at the open eyes of the Inu pup. Inuyasha had the inuyoukai eyes. Filled with emotion, which was definitely not a youkai trait. Silently, he wondered if Inuyasha would grow up soft, or if he would learn by instinct. The pup would need training, in order to protect himself in a world filled with hate and despicable malice. Once again, his thoughts trailed over to who would train the small pup in defenses.

Sesshoumaru certainly didn't desire the task. He had far more important things to do. Firstly, he needed to find the swords. Now that his father was dead, he could wield them, and become a stronger and more powerful youkai. The swords crafted from his father's fangs, more importantly the Tessaiga, would hold some of his father's power in it, which once wielded would be passed onto its holder. Smirking, Sesshoumaru felt a sudden thrill of excitement at that thought.

True he was already powerful for a youkai his age, but being given his father's power on top of it, would make him undefeatable. The other sword, the Tenseiga, was useless, although the thought of having another of his father's swords, crafted from his fang, perhaps it would give him some more power. Snorting, Sesshoumaru cast that sword out of his thoughts. What use would it be? It would always remain sheathed, so what was the point of having it?

Now Sesshoumaru possessing the Sou'unga, now that was a sword that would give him ultimate power. He remembered the first day his father had arrived back home with it. The aura emanating from the sword was remarkable. However, it was still a mystery to Sesshoumaru. The unknown somehow frightened him. Snarling with rage, Sesshoumaru didn't feel fear. Turning away from the fire, Sesshoumaru stared once again at the trees and watched them sway in the heavy breeze.

The snow still didn't stop, and he shook his head in annoyance. He always hated the snow, it was wet, and left a chill in the air that always angered him. Taking a deep breath, he smelled the chill and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a small whimper reached his ears, and he turned around to stare at the mound piled by the fire. Rolling his eyes, he walked back over to the fur and glared down at the hanyou. "Cease your whimpers, pup." He snarled softly.

Inuyasha jerked at the harsh words, and he began to cry.

Sesshoumaru blinked rapidly, and quickly scooped the pup into his arms. "You're going to wake your mother." Sesshoumaru cursed.

The small youkai cried a little harder at the harsh words that were once soft from the same voice.

Closing his eyes, Sesshoumaru panicked. How was he going to silence the pup up? Lifting Inuyasha once again, he tucked the hanyou under his chin, and began growling softly. Almost immediately, Inuyasha stopped crying, and once again lifted his cold hand to his throat. It wasn't long after, that the breathing calmed and slowed into sleep.

Pulling Inuyasha back slightly, Sesshoumaru frowned at the small hanyou curiously. Smirking, Sesshoumaru wondered if perhaps through some twist, he could be the one to train this hanyou into something powerful. Emotion was a weakness, so perhaps showing nothing but hate towards him, and training him in some way could give the pup a chance in life that most half-breeds never had.

Most hanyou children died before they reached adolescence. "However, perhaps we can give you a chance at life that most hanyou don't have. Between you and me, Inuyasha, you shall be under my protection. You won't remember this conversation, and one day you will spit out my name in disgust, but perhaps one day you will understand what I will do for you." Sesshoumaru placed the child back onto his fur and smiled a rare smile that usually never crossed his face. "Nothing shall harm you, or bring upon your death. If anyone shall kill you, it shall be me, however as the years pass, we will see what fate brings our way."

Standing and staring down at his half brother, Sesshoumaru quickly washed the smile away. "For a few years at least, you shall live without fear." Nodding, Sesshoumaru moved away from the fire and stared up into the snow-covered sky. "I seem to have something to protect, father. I only wish you were here to be his protector. I shall miss our conversations." Lowering his voice to nothing more then a whisper, Sesshoumaru added. "I shall miss you." The words were lost in the howling wind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Hidden Meanings**

It was perhaps three days later, when they had finally left the campsite. Sesshoumaru was annoyed at their delay, due to Izayoi falling ill. Finally though, she had announced that she was well enough to travel once again, and had wrapped Inuyasha tightly in the blanket and held him close to her overheated body.

Sesshoumaru stared at her and smelt the fever emanating off her in waves, but he refused to comment, nor care about her current condition. If she insisted she was well enough to travel, then so be it. Turning and walking away, the youkai led the way through the forest silently.

It was maybe half way through the day when the woman started stumbling through the snow, and he had barely turned his head to scrutinize her. Were all humans so noisy? Izayoi was making such a loud racket that every youkai in the vicinity would hear her.

Finally after pondering what he was going to do, he heard the woman finally collapse into the snow, and Inuyasha began to cry at the sudden movement. Sesshoumaru turned and stared at the human for a long moment, before he walked back to her slowly, trying to discern if she was perhaps faking her sudden ailment. Tilting his head at her stillness, he heard her heart clearly enough, but it was beating far too loudly, and quickly.

Frowning, he bent over and rolled her onto her side and gently took the hanyou from her limp arms, and stared at her once again. Inuyasha's cries stilled instantly, and the pup cooed. Izayoi's face was so pale that Sesshoumaru actually felt alarm growing inside him.

If this woman died, who was to care for the hanyou? Certainly not him. He wouldn't hear of it. Snarling softly, Sesshoumaru picked the woman up in his free arm, and began searching for somewhere to make another camp. Damn humans and their weaknesses.

It didn't take him long to find a clearing that was large enough to house a human, a hanyou, and a full-bred youkai. Placing Izayoi down the snow covered ground; he shrugged out of his fur and wrapped it around her tightly. Wrinkling his nose, he grunted. He still was unsure as to why he was caring for a human. Why did he care if she was ill? It didn't benefit him any. Looking down in his other arm, he stared at Inuyasha before placing him next to his mother.

Walking away to the edge of the small camp, Sesshoumaru began gathering small sticks so he could start a fire. Once again his thoughts traveled to his last moments with his father. He knew his father had gone to fight Ryuukotsusei for him. The youkai had stumbled across him while he had been distracted and before he could react or even register the powerful youkai that had descended on him, Sesshoumaru had been tossed into a tree forcefully, breaking several of his ribs.

The next coherent thought had been waking up in the human's chambers, with his father leaning over him anxiously. After a weeks healing, with his father's aid, and the human's aid, even though he had never set eyes on her during that time, Sesshoumaru had heard his father's side of the story on how he had come to be at the location. Ryuukotsusei had managed to injure him seriously, and follow the scent that he, Sesshoumaru carried, and located his father in the human village.

His father had fought the dragon, protecting not only him, but the pathetic humans as well, and that left a small jealous feeling linger in his chest. He was no longer the only one his father looked out for, and protected. These humans were also on the forefront of his father's mind, and he felt inadequate.

After his father had returned from the battle with the dragon, Sesshoumaru at first had feared that his father would die before his very eyes. The massive wound, and blood had caused Sesshoumaru to reel back in surprise. The Inu Taisho stood staring at the ocean calmly. He seemed to know that his time was short, and therefore stood there silently, not even greeting his son when he arrived.

Sesshoumaru had stared at his father's back for a long time before his father spoke.

"I trust everything is well?"

Sesshoumaru scowled. He remembered his father's parting words to him the day he had left to fight the dragon. '_You are to remain here and watch over this village._' His father had requested.

He had agreed of course. Sesshoumaru didn't despise them at first. No, he had met the human woman before, but it had been so long ago that Sesshoumaru believed that she had not remembered, or her body was still in shock over the death of his father, and over the childbirth.

At their first meeting, Sesshoumaru had been injured as well. He remembered that Hyoga and his son Menomaru had attacked him, when he had gone searching for his long time inuyoukai friend. Seriously injured, and unable to fight off both powerful youkai himself, Sesshoumaru had gone in search of his father. The battle had been an easy one, with Menomaru, however when the jyaki intensified in the air, when Sesshoumaru was about to deliver the final blow to the moth youth, he had jumped back surprised and slightly afraid.

Hyoga had sensed his son's demise and had come to investigate. It was then that Sesshoumaru knew he was out of his league. The father of the young youkai, Menomaru, was far more powerful then himself, and he had been backed into a corner. They had attacked him. Even though Menomaru was already injured, his father's presence had given him new power therefore successfully driving the young inuyoukai back.

Sesshoumaru had followed his father's scent to a human village. He knew that his father had sensed him, as he approached a river near the village. The Inu Taisho had stood with the human woman watching and waiting for his arrival. His father's words had been filled with worry, but they had been calm.

"You have sought me out." His father had said simply.

Sesshoumaru had jumped across the river, wincing in pain at all the injuries he had sustained in his battle with the moth youkai. Once he was on the same bank as his father and the human woman, his father spoke again.

"Why have you sought me out?"

Sesshoumaru had taken a deep breath and locked his gaze onto his father's. Understanding flashed in the Inu Taisho's eyes, but Sesshoumaru spoke his words for the humans benefit. "For guidance."

"You are injured."

The pain was almost unbearable, and Sesshoumaru had lifted his hand to try and staunch the blood flow, that fell freely from his side.

He had simply nodded, unable to form words on his mouth.

His father understood, he always did. "It has been a few years, Sesshoumaru." Then his father had smiled.

----------------------------

That had been Izayoi's and his first meeting, and he was somewhat surprised that she didn't remember him. He had been in shock also, after his father's demise, that her face had blended into the other mortal's faces, and thus he had not remembered her either. Now he did, as he thought back on those prior days before his father had died. Once again his memory flared to life, they were back on the banks, him staring at his father's back, and his father staring at the full moon overlooking the ocean.

Oh yes, his father had asked him to watch over the human village, which he did without question. The hatred for the human kind had come when Sesshoumaru discovered the malicious intent from Izayoi's personal guard, Takemaru. Sesshoumaru had witnessed on several occasions his attempts at winning the human woman's heart, but she had always refused. Izayoi was a bright woman, weak, but brilliant. Sesshoumaru remembered tutoring her on youkai ceremony, and ruling.

The human woman had learned quickly, and had followed every one of his instructions without question. But it had been Takemaru who had begun to be a problem. Sesshoumaru remembered sitting in a tree, outside the woman's room, and he had heard the guard's conversation with another member of his war party.

"Satsuna Takemaru, but you can't force her into marriage." The young guard had protested.

"I can do as I wish. She will be mine whether she wishes it or not. I will have her as my wife, and she will bear my children before the month ends. If I have to take her forcefully, then so be it. This ridiculous fascination with a demon will end." Takemaru had seethed.

Sesshoumaru had snorted, and left it as it was, an empty threat. But he couldn't believe that humans were so despicable as to attempt such a thing. The human men were far different then youkai males. The way they treated human woman filled him with anger. That had been the beginning of his hatred. It had only intensified as the weeks pressed on.

Finally Sesshoumaru had had enough, and had left the village, and began wandering. It was maybe a week later when he caught his father's scent, and he had practically raced to his father's side. However it had not been the reunion that Sesshoumaru had been hoping for.

They were back on the banks of the ocean, and Sesshoumaru felt his heart tighten in anguish. Even though outside his face remained smoothed over in indifference, inside his body was in torment.

"Why are not in the village, Sesshoumaru?" His father had asked, his words laced with pain.

"I have had enough of those mortals." Sesshoumaru had ground out between clenched teeth.

"Oh? Did something happen?"

Sesshoumaru watched the blood drip from his father's left hand, onto the white snow. "Hai. You could say that." Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose in remembrance. "That human guard that watches over your mate is despicable."

His father had nodded. "I knew that."

"Were you also aware of his attempts to take her as his own?"

"Hai, Sesshoumaru. He will not succeed. The man value's his life, he will not attempt such a thing."

"You are wrong father. Something has caused this man's heart to blacken."

His father had stiffened at the cold words from his son's mouth. "I see. Your heart has also hardened. It is no longer filled with mild curiosity, but filled with hatred for their kind."

"I have had enough of them. I find their way of life pathetic and useless. If they can plot demise against their own kind, I wish to have nothing to do with them. They are malicious, and evil."

"Not all are evil, Sesshoumaru."

They stood on the banks remaining silent for well over an hour, and finally Sesshoumaru had asked the question he had been holding in. "You are going father?"

"Are you going to stop me, Sesshoumaru?" The hidden words behind their conversation were still fresh in his mind.

All Sesshoumaru wanted was his father to leave the swords behind. He knew that if his father took all three of his swords, then the battle would be one of hatred and greed, and death.

"I will not try and stop you father, however before that, I would like the fangs, Sou'unga and Tessaiga to be handed to me." Oh he wanted the swords for himself, that much was true, but the real meaning behind it was a simple one to him. His father knew what he had meant. '_If you go there with the power swords, your death will be a sure thing. Leave the swords with me, retrieve the mortal woman and return._'

His father had known what Sesshoumaru had meant. What his son didn't know was that he was already dying. "If I say I won't give them to you…will you kill me? Your own father?" In truth, his father had meant that it was useless to stop him for his death was already fated. "Do you desire power that much? His father had asked. "Why do you seek power, my son?" Those words reverberated in his head even now. His father's true meaning behind the words were more meaningful then any he had deciphered before. '_Power is not as important as love. Our time is short, and I must go. Live Sesshoumaru. Find your path in life, you are young._'

Sesshoumaru remembered flinching, but quickly masking it. A youkai conversation was more intense then a human one, always hidden meanings and guidance behind it. Most humans used words for the sake of speaking, but youkai used them only for purpose.

"I must travel the path of conquest. Power is necessary in order to walk that path." Sesshoumaru felt his eyes close. The words were painful to remember, as much as they had been to hear. '_I want to grow powerful like you. I need you to be here to train me. I cannot do this on my own, father._' His true words had fallen onto his father's ears. They had been heard. There was no doubt in his mind, even now.

"Conquest? Huh." His father had uttered. '_You and I both know my time is short. I am dying, and therefore your path is your own to follow now._'

Sesshoumaru didn't want to believe it. If his father rested, healed himself, instead of fought, he would live. Why did he insist on fighting more? Did he love this human woman so much? Her and his unborn child?

"Sesshoumaru, is there something you want something to protect?" His father's words had cut through him, like a freshly sharpened katana. '_Do not let your heart be taken over by blackness. Protect her; I will not live to see this child. This is the last thing I ask of you._'

The inner turmoil that Sesshoumaru was battling had been the hardest fight he had dealt with. "I have no need…to pursue such an endeavor." He had flicked his right hand out, allowing his poison to seep to the tips. '_Please father, do not go. Let me instead. Let me fight in your place. I'll bring her to you._'

His father had transformed his body then howling at the moon. Leaving Sesshoumaru feeling slightly inadequate once again. '_Live! Do not follow my path. I do not wish for you to witness this! My time on this earth is over, live for me! Teach the child what I have taught you, protect the child._' His father had run off, leaving him feeling empty.

"Ridiculous." Sesshoumaru muttered as he turned away. He meant those words. It was ridiculous.

--------------------------

Sesshoumaru stared at the fire long and hard, remembering everything about his father. Looking over his shoulder, he stared at the human woman and infant wrapped in his fur. His father had requested him to watch over them, and he would. Even if it was from a distance. Once he dropped them off in a human village, Sesshoumaru would remain hidden, until the child was of an age to fend for himself. Inuyasha. That was what his father had named the child, before he had died. Dog forest spirit. There were several meanings the child had to his name. However Dog forest spirit was the only one that made sense. It was the only logical one. The other meaning was female dog demon. Surely his father had known that Inuyasha was a male, so that one was out of the question.

His father had seen the child then, before his death. Sesshoumaru sighed. The anger he felt towards the human kind was even more potent then before. Takemaru was dead, so to exact his revenge on him was out of the question. Instead, Sesshoumaru now was left without a father, and no one to vent his anger out on. He was alone. He was too young to be alone, without his father's guidance. What was he going to do?

He was now, Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western lands, and he had no idea how to go about being a lord. Would he make his father proud? Could he, when his father was now in his grave? If his father had only left his swords with him, then this wouldn't have happened, would it? Even if his father had been near death, had he just left the swords, instead of preparing to fight, he would have been able to heal his injuries, wouldn't he? Why had his father not used Tessaiga to douse the flames of the house? Sesshoumaru had seen it done before, so why hadn't he done it now?

Had his father given up on life? On him? Frowning, Sesshoumaru sighed again. Was he such a disappointment to his father? He cocked his head to the side when he heard the baby begin to fuss, and he stood slowly. His father had died, giving this woman life, and allowing the child to live. Leaning over and scooping the hanyou into his arms, he sat back down by the fire.

Inuyasha. He looked so much like their father. Could this child be something more? He housed the very blood he despised, but perhaps with the proper training, Sesshoumaru could teach him to live the life of a youkai, rather then that of a human. Inuyasha wouldn't be corrupted by the human maliciousness, he refused to allow it. Narrowing his eyes, he stared at the bright golden orbs of the baby. Inuyasha cooed and caught a strand of his hair.

The eyes glimmered with intelligence. Perhaps there was hope yet for the boy. Smiling softly, Sesshoumaru allowed a growl to rumble through his chest. He would do everything in his power to help the child grow up strong and confident. Nothing would stop him. However, he wondered if the child was smart enough to see through the constant attacks and battles, to understand his real reason for the fight. Years would make that known. If the child housed youkai blood then perhaps the child would understand youkai words, and youkai meanings. Or if the child were an idiot, then he would never understand the real reason.

Staring at the hanyou intently, Sesshoumaru watched as the small fisted hand swung his silver hair back and forth. Rolling his eyes, he wondered if his father's hair had fascinated him so, and if he had done the same thing. "I do have something to protect, father." He whispered. "I will protect this child, and teach him what I can. I will live."


End file.
